GoM no Drama
by LadyofFood-chan
Summary: Drama macam apa ini? Akashi stress, Momoi histeris
1. Chapter 1

Title: GoM drama time!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Again. (pundung di pojokan)

Summary: Drama macam apa ini!? Akashi stress, Momoi histeris

note: Gaje. Mungkin ooc. Gila!

_-lalalala-_

"Apa?" Akashi menatap kesal mendengar ucapan Aomine yang ke-20 kalinya ini.

"Kubilang, kita akan mementaskan drama untuk Pentas Seni Sekolah." Jelas Akashi. Lagi.

"Tidaaakkkk! Aku belum siap!" Teriak Kise. Sekarang Akashi menatap Kise yang berhisteris ria di samping Aomine.

"Dan boleh aku tahu kenapa?" Tanya Akashi yang mulai merasa kesal.

"Aku belum medicure, pedicure, ke salon-oh karena gaya rambutku mulai jadul!-, luluran, suntik pemutih dan-" Akashi tidak mau mendengar ocehan tak jelas Kise. Oh, sungguh ingin ia membunuh manusia berisik ini.

"Pemutih?" Tanya Midorima yang baru mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya! Karena aku tak mau memiliki kulit seperti dia! Aku tak mau menjadi mirip dengannya! Kepopuleranku bisa menurun drastis seperti tanah longsor jika aku mirip denganya!" Teriak Kise dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine. Aomine menatap Kise tajam. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, besok pasti akan ada berita bahwa model tenar bernama Kise Ryota mati diusia muda. Midorima menatap Kise dengan –WTF- look.

Akashi sudah malas mengurus ocehan Kise yang semakin tak jelas, jadi dia hanya duduk dengan _style-_aku yang paling benar manusia-manusia menyebalkan itu.

"Akashi-kun.. boleh aku tahu drama apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Tanya Kuroko yang nongol tiba-tiba. Sungguh senang hati Akashi yang mengetahui jika masih ada manusia normal disini.

"Cinderella." Aomine, Kise dan Midorima yang bertengkar segera berhenti dan menatap horror Akashi.

"APAAAAA!?" Teriak mereka bertiga bersama-sama.

"Kyaaaa! Sungguh romantis!" Ucap Momoi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul lalu menari-nari tak jelas dengan istana ala _victoria_ menjadi _background-_nya(?).

"Akashi-kun..." Mereka semua (termasuk Akashi dan Murasakibara yang baru saja kembali dari dapur) menatap Kuroko.

"K-Kurokochi.. a-aku mengerti kau pasti benci mendengarnya tapi tenang saja! Biar Kise ini yang menghiburmu-"

"Ide ini sangat luar biasa." Ucap Kuroko dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Semuanya (kecuali Momoi, Akashi dan Murasakibara) menatap Kuroko horror.

Aomine melotot tak percaya. Midorima menjatuhkan benda keberuntungannya.

"TIDAAAKKKK! Kurokochi telah tenoda! Ternista! Oh, Tuhan jangan Kurokochi!" Teriak Kise histeris dengan berlagak seperti cewek yang baru saja diputuskan pacarnya(?)

"Bagus. 4 banding 3. Kalian kalah. Kita akan berdrama Cinderella." Ucap Akashi dengan seringaian-kubilang aku selalu benar- miliknya.

"4? Murasakibara belum voting!" Teriak Aomine horror. Kise sedang beritual menjauhkan diri dari mara bahaya (_ehem_Akashi_ehem)_. Midorima masih bergalau ria di pojokkan.

"Oh, benarkah? Murasakibara.. Apa pilihanmu?" tanya Akashi percaya diri.

"Ikut Kapten saja." Jawabnya pendek lalu memakan _snack-_nya lagi. Dan Aomine pun tergeletak tak berdaya.

Momoi membacakan peran yang akan diterima mereka (kecuali dirinya dan Akashi)

"Ibu tiri... Murasakibara."

"Kakak tiri... Aomine."

"Cinderella... Kuroko."

"Pangeran... Kise."

"Ibu peri.. Midorima."

"Ehem. Sekian pemain utamanya." Ucap Momoi ala sutradara.

"Kenapa saudara tiri Cinderella hanya 1?" Tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eeerr... anggap saja yang satunya gugur dalam kandungan atau diadopsi keluarga lain.(?)" Jawab Momoi stress dengan tampang tak berdosa. Midorima menatap Momoi tak percaya.

"Perempuan _ini_ memang selalu gila." Tambah Aomine.

"Oke. Kita tampil besok jadi selamat berjuang."

"UAPAAAAA!?"

"sudahlah,Improvisasi saja. Kalian'kan sudah tahu ceritanya. Yang penting jangan sampai gagal atau.." Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya.

"Kamipastitidakakanmengecewak an." Ucap mereka bersamaan (kecuali Kuroko, Momoi dan Murasakibara tentunya..). Entah akan bagaimana jadinya drama mereka besok, tanyakan saja pada kucing yang mengeong(?)

-to be continued ()v

Well, ini fic saya yang kedua.. bagaimana? Like this yo (bercanda!). kalau kalian suka, saya akan semakin bersemangat 'tuk menambah chapter berikutnya (muahahaha) please review *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ahaha.. i'm back again. Please enjoy (^^)

Don't like, don't read! (*_*)

* * *

Esok paginya, Akashi duduk menyendiri di kursi penonton paling pojok di depan panggung auditorium. Aura yang keluar darinya seperti mengatakan-jangan ganggu atau mati-. Benar sekali, Akashi yang selalu benar ini sedang stress. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena 'anak-anak' tercintanya (?).

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti ingin membunuh seseorang." Tanya Momoi yang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Akashi.

"Percayalah, aku memang ingin membunuh seseorang..." Jawab Akashi gelap.

"Ummm... bagaimana dengan mereka nanti,ya? Dramanya akan segera dimulai. Penonton juga mulai berdatangan." Ucap Momoi.

"Aku akan membuat mereka kehilangan 'benda berharga'-nya jika mereka tidak datang." Ucap Akashi. Momoi hanya ber_sweat drop_ ria mendengarnya. Tapi dalam hati ia panik, bagaimana jika Kuroko yang tidak datang!?

Ternyata entah bagaimana, ancaman Akashi yang tadi, membuat Aomine dan kawan-kawan tepat waktu.

"Uwooo! Kurokocchi, lihatlah! Apa aku tampan?" Tanya Kise riang sambil memutar-mutar badannya. Kise memakai kostum pangeran dengan dominasi warna biru tua dan putih.

"Ya." Terdengarlah jawaban pendek dari Kuroko yang mengintip dari balik tirai ruang ganti.

"Berisik! Diamlah sedikit!" Bentak Aomine kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika ia yang terkenal _badboy_ dan _cool_ harus memakai pakaian perempuan? Ok, lupakan.

"Diamlah, Aominecchi–yang redup-! Kau pasti hanya iri! Ha! Lihatlah, kau memakai pakaian tante-tante!" Ledek Kise.

"Bukan tante-tante! Tapi meme-meme! (?)" Bantah Aomine.

"Tapi Mine-chin terlihat lucu." Ucap Murasakibara yang juga memakai gaun tante-tante(?).

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, aku akan membasmi seluruh _snack_-mu!" Ancam Aomine kesal.

"Mudah. Aku beli lagi." Kise tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jawaban Murasakibara. Aomine ingin sekali melempar Murasakibara ke ujung dunia, namun sayang sekali perbedaan tubuh mereka menjadi penghalang Aomine. Kasihan sekali dikau..

Midorima melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti. Wajahnya kusam. Bagaimana tidak jika ia harus memakai baju peri? Malang juga dia.

"Midorimacchi! Kostum yang lucu! Pantas kok!" Ucap Kise stress. Midorima melempar tongkat sihir yang dipegangnya ke Kise namun berhasil ditangkis Kise.

"Diam kau, pangeran autis. Atau aku kunci kau bersama Akashi selama seminggu." Ucap Midorima.

"Tidaaaakkk! Ampun mbok peri, ampun kaka! Aku tak mau bersama monster berkulit manusia itu! Nanti ketampananku berubah menjadi daging koyakkan!" Midorima hanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan risih.

"Menjauhlah. Virus autismu akan menular ke semua orang!" Ucap Aomine kesal.

"oh, Tuhan.. kenapa Aominecchi yang redup bagaikan abu rokok ini banyak bacot sekali! Nanti kau semakin redup,lho." Ucap Kise asal namun wajahnya serius. Dengan emosi memuncak Aomine melepas sepatu haknya dan melemparkannya ke Kise. Kise yang malang, tak sempat menghindar dan menjadi korban sepatu hak (?).

Murasakibara hanya melihat mereka santai dengan memakan _snack_ tentunya.

"Murasakibaracchi! Bagaimana tampangku? Cakep seperti Justin Bieber'kan?" Ucap Kise asal.

"Maaf... jika aku berkata 'iya', nanti aku tak akan dibelikan kue lagi.. Katanya kalau bohong itu dosa." Jawab Murasakibara polos. Kise pundung mendengarnya dengan aura-aura khas anak dibuang.

"Kise-kun jangan sedih..." Ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan baju ala pembantu.

"Uwaaaa! Kurokocchi yang manis meski pakai baju gak level ini menghiburku! Aww! Hatiku tersentuh mendengarnya!" Ucap Kise bahagia sambil memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Padahal aku ingin bilang 'kalau sedih, penampilannya tak maksimal. Kalau penampilan tak maksimal, berarti gagal. Kalau gagal, berarti cari mati' begitu." Ucap Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Woa... Tumben bicara panjang lebar.." Ucap Aomine kaget namun ada nada kagum diucapannya.

"Karena hari ini hari yang gila." Ucap Midorima datar.

"Baiklah! Inilah drama yang ditunggu-tunggu. Cinderella!" Suara pembawa acara pun terdengar.

"GOM! FIGHT OR AKASHI KILLED US!" Teriak Aomine dkk (kecuali Murasakibara dan Kuroko. Lagi.)

_Di suatu kota di pinggiran Istana, hiduplah seorang gadis(?) yang tinggal bersama ibi dan saudara tirinya(?). ia selalu diperlakukan sebagai pembantu. Meski begitu, ia tetap tabah dan sabar.._

"Cinderella. Tolong ambilkan semua snack yang ada di lemari. Cepat." Ucap sang ibu tiri a.k.a Murasakibara. Penonton pun _sweatdrop_ mendengar barang yang diminta sang ibu.

"Ya." Terdengarlah jawaban singkat. Tiba-tiba saja sang kakak tiri . Aomine muncul dengan tampang kusut, sekusut kain pel.

"Cinderella! Ambilkan aku susu sapi murni untuk mandi susu! Siapkan juga obat pemutih, sabun pemutih, krim pemutih dan salep pemutih! Cepat! Karena aku mau tampil menawan!" Teriak Aomine.

"Tapi, Nee-san.. Nanti image redupmu hilang. Fansmu di luar sana akan bubar." Jawab Cinderella a.k.a Kuroko ngawur.

"Tapi sebagai gadis! Apalagi yang masih perawan, penampilan adalah segalanya! Apalagi nanti ada pesta di Kerajaan! Jika aku cantik, pasti banyak yang suka! Gadis mana yang tidak senang jika punya banyak penggemar, hm?!" Jawab Aomine dengan tampang bangga. Oh, sadarkah kau jika kaulah yang menentang memiliki peran perempuan, Aomine?

"ternyata ia menghayati betul perannya..." Pikir Kise dan Midorima dengan tampang-oh, begitu ternyata..-

"sejak kapan kau seorang gadis.. perawan...?" Pikir Akashi yang menonton dari bangku depan.

"Ya." Jawab Kuroko. Lagi.

_ Ketika Cinderella meminta untuk ikut ke pesta, dengan mentah-mentah sang ibu dan kakak tiri menolak. –ralat, sebenarnya sang ibu hanya diam sibuk dengan snacknya-. Cinderella berdiam diri di kamarnya, membayangkan ibu dan kakak tirinya bersenang-senang di pesta.. Malang sekali Cinderella..._

Kuroko duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah sedih. Penonton dan semua anggota GOM sangat shock mengetahui si tampang s_toic_ ternyata bisa menunjukkan emosi juga! (100 untukmu, Kuroko-chan ^^) Dan Kuroko pun mulai bernyanyi (penonton = O.o) untuk menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"**Separuh jiwaku.. pergi.. lalalala.."**

"**jiwaku...pergi..."**

"**... ..pergi.."**

"**...pergi lagi..."**

Para penonton _sweatdrop _di tempat.

Mari kita lihat reaksi para GOM..

Midorima: Oh..My...

Aomine: What the F*ck!?

Akashi: ...?

Momoi: KYAAAAAA!

Murasakibara: ...wow.

Kise: UWWWOOOO! Kurokocchi hebat! Lagu darimana tuh!?

Oke, balik ke cerita..

_Lalu disaat kesedihan itu, sang ibu peri muncul. Cinderella sangat terkejut dan juga takjub.._

Sang ibu peri a.k.a Midorima menatap Kuroko datar.

"..."

"..."

"...baiklah. Apa maumu?" Tanya Midorima ketus. Kuroko yang sekarang entah darimana mendapat kemampuan akting ini memasang wajah seperti anak yang terhilang(?). Midorima menghela nafas pelan.

"Oke, maafkan aku..." Ucap Midorima pelan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, _dear_? Aku akan menolongmu.. Ucapkan saja, _dear_." Ucap Midorima dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut –membuat semua yang melihat terbengong dan merona- (ooc!)

"I-ibu peri.. aku ingin ke pesta..." Ucap Kuroko yang memasang wajah _puppy eyes_-nya. Oh, kalian berdua OOC sekali hari ini..

Midorima mengangguk serius.

"Baiklah." Ucap Midorima lembut. Lagi. Midorima mulai merapal mantra..

"_ehem..._"

"**Yok dibantu,yok dibantu. Sim salabim jadi apa prok prok**!" Ucap Midorima stress. Para penonton pun _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Mantra apaan tuh.."  Pikir Aomine geli.

_Dengan mantra ampuh sang ibu peri, Cinderella tiba-tiba memakai gaun mewah yang sangat cantik dan dengan labu, sang ibu peri menciptakan kereta kuda yang anggun. Akhirnya Cinderella dapat pergi ke pesta.._

_Di pesta, Cinderella bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang sedang mencari pujaan hatinya.._

Seorang Pangeran tampan a.k.a Kise menyadari kedatangan Kuroko. Gaun biru yang berkilauan dan hiasan kepala berbentuk pita berwarna biru tampak sangat cocok dengan Kuroko.

Kise tak bisa menahan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Oh, Gadis cantik dan memukau.. Dari kerajaan mana kau berasal?" Tanya Kise dramatis dengan mawar merah di tangannya.

"Tidak dari kerajaan manapun." Jawab Kuroko.

"oh, baiklah. Tapi! biarkan aku bernyanyi untuk kecantikanmu, oujocchi.." Ucap Kise. Lalu ia berdiri di tengah panggung dengan percaya diri tinggi.

"**So as long as i live i love you.. will Heaven hold you.. you look so beautiful in whi-blue.."**

"Kita belum menikah, Ouji-kun." Potong Kuroko datar.

"Ahh! Oujocchi! _You're so meannnn_!" Teriak Kise dramatis.

"Oh,terima kasih." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"_So Meannnn_! Aku kan ingin mengutarakan harapanku, Oujocchi! Mungkin saja kita ditakdirkan menjadi sepasang suami-istri dengan dikaruniai anak-anak yang lucuuu!" Ucap Kise ngawur.

"Oh... Begitu." Jawab Kuroko datar. Lagi.

_ Tiba-tiba sang kakak tiri datang menemui mereka. Ia sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan Pangeran dan Cinderella.._

Aomine datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah seperti tante-tante mabuk.

"Hei, pangeran b*ngs*t! Sedang apa kau dekat-dekat dengan gadis br*ngs*k ini!? Apa kelebihannya dia dariku!? Hingga kau memilihnya!" Ucap Aomine ngawur.

"Kelebihannya darimu? oh, banyak. Pertama, dia sangat cerah bagaikan lampu 150 watt! Sementara kau? TOO DIM! Kedua! dia sangat manis, imut, kawaii, unyu-unyu.. sementara kau? Sudah redup, kusut seperti kain lap, amit-amit.. nanti kalau kita nikah, anak kita ikut-ikutan TOO DIM kayak kamu!" Ucap Kise sinis. Tega sekali kau, Kise..

Aomine pun pergi dengan air mata derasnya-air mata buaya-. Sementara Kise terus memuji-menggoda- Kuroko.

_Tiba-tiba jarum jam berdentang.. menandakan waktu Cinderella telah habis. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan pangeran yang terus memanggilnya dan mengejarnya.._

Kuroko berlari secepat mungkin. Kise menyusulnya di belakang. Karena tergesa-gesa, sepatu kaca Kuroko terlepas dari kakinya lalu terlempar ke arah Kise. Kise yang malang itu tertimpuk sepatu kaca dimukanya. Dan ketika Kise mengambil sepatu hak itu lalu mengelus area _korban_-nya, ia menyadari Kuroko sudah hilang. Ia pun bernyanyi dengan sedih..

"**aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi... Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam.. Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.. Aku tanpamu.. Butiran Debu... Butiran Debu..**"

Anehnya, hanya penonton perempuan yang menangis terharu dan meneriakkan nama Kise, sementara penonton lainnya hanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan –terlalu dramatis,euy!-.

_Beberapa minggu berlalu... ketika Cinderella sedang bersih-bersih rumah, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pintu terbuka. Sang pangeran berdiri dengan elegan di depannya! Apakah ini takdir? Ataukah hanya kebetulan?_

Kuroko menatap Kise datar, padahal Kise sudah tak sabar memeluk Kuroko.

"Apa disini... rumah si redu-maksudku nona Ao?" Tanya Kise.

"Benar. Tapi nyonya Murasaki-san sedang pergi membeli snack, sementara nona Ao-san pergi ke salon untuk mencari obat pemutih." Jawab Cinderella.

"Umm.. bolehkah aku mengujimu sebentar? Aku sedang mencari _my oujocchi_ yang menarik perhatianku waktu pesta.

"Oh.. silahkan."

"Mmm.. Ouji-sama.. Bukankah sepatu kaca yang waktu itu jatuh ke sungai?" Ucap seorang pengawal.

"Oh iya ya! Haha! Sudah lupakan! Aku tahu kok cara mengetahui dia _my oujocchi_ atau bukan!" Ucap Kise riang. Kuroko menatapnya datar.

"_ehem_.. _Moe_cchi.. apakah kau mau menikah denganku dengan segudang _vanilla milkshake_ sebagai emas _kawin?_" Ucap Kise entah dari bahasa apa ia campur-campur.

"Mau."

"Horaaayyy! Dialah _my lovely oujocchi_! Ayo kita menikah! Lalu punya anak yang banyak untuk dijadikan pemain basket! Dan kita membuat GOM Junior!" Ucap Kise semakin ngawur.

"Baiklah." Dan Kise pun tepar.

"Anda tahu darimana jika ia benar-benar gadis yang kita cari,_ my lord_?" Tanya satu pengawal.

"Insting seorang pangeran Kise!" Jawab Kise berapi-api. Para pengawal (dan penonton) pun hanya _sweatdrop_ ria.

_ Dan akhirnya Cinderella dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya..._

Drama pun selesai dengan sempurna(?). Akashi hanya mengacungkan jempol lalu pergi entah kemana. Momoi terus-terusan memotret Kise dan Kuroko.. jika ditanya untuk apa, Momoi menjawab untuk 'properti'. Esoknya, mereka bertanya ke Akashi hasil drama itu. Akashi hanya menjawab," Kita berhasil. Selamat." Ketika mereka bertanya kenapa bisa, Momoi menjawab dengan semangat.

"Karena Akashi-kun mengancam akan _membereskan_ mereka satu per satu jika tidak memberi nilai yang tinggi."

_END (^^)v

* * *

Author: Akhirnya selesai juga hoho! (^^) thanks buat dukungannya! dan sarannya!

Kise: Good Job, Authorcchi!

Aomine: siapa Autorcchi?

Momoi: tentu saja itu panggilan buat sang author, Dai-chan no baka!

Kuroko+Akashi: please review if 'ya want.

Midorima: menurut prediksiku... kalian akan mempunyai _lucky day_ nantinya..

Murasakibara: ...*munch*..tumben banyak yang muncul..*munch*

Author: Byeee! (^^)/


End file.
